Annually in the US, intimate partner violence (IPV) is responsible for 40 to 50 percent of all murders of women, approximately 1,300 deaths, (CDC, 2003). In Hawaii, between 1995 and 2004 there were 57 murders of women from IPV (Hi. St. Dept. of A. G., 2005). Annually 5.3 million IPV victimizations occur among women. Nearly 2 million injuries result with 550,000 requiring medical attention (CDC, 2003). Significant health and social consequences are related to IPV and include acute and long-term psychological, physical, social and economic effects (Draucker, 2002). The costs of IPV in direct medical and mental health care services exceed $4 billion each year (Max, Rice, Golding, & Pinderhughes, 1999). Differences between cultural perspectives may lead to barriers that prevent women from receiving effective care (Campbell & Fishwick, 1993). Campbell and Campbell (1996) suggest that clinical interventions for abused women should be based on principles that include cultural competence and empowerment. Consistent with the need to develop culturally appropriate approaches to address IPV, and the previous research of this team, the purpose of this study is to understand how IPV and culture come together for selected cultural groups. The specific aims of the study are to examine the following: cultural perceptions, responses and needs regarding IPV; perceptions of the acceptability of violence; reasons women may or may not disclose IPV, and perceptions of the influence of specific elements of culture regarding IPV. The theoretical foundation for this study is Critical Social Theory (CST), a post-modern philosophical perspective that acknowledges that some voices are privileged and others are marginalized (Boudreau, 1997). The use of the community based participatory research (CBPR) approach to this study is consistent with the perspective of CST. An expected outcome of CBPR is the attainment of new knowledge that guides actions. This investigation is a descriptive study using both quantitative and qualitative methods. It will be conducted over a two year period in two phases: 1) Individual Interviews; and 2) Focus Groups. Women, 18 years and older, will be recruited through a variety of programs that are affiliated with the three participating CHCs. Data will be collected between the 4th-15th months. Analysis of qualitative data will be accomplished using content analysis (Downe-Wamboldt, 1992). Quantitative data will be analyzed using descriptive methods: frequencies; means; and standard deviations. Data from both qualitative and quantitative findings will be integrated to better understand individual and group perceptions of IPV. Comparisons will be made across the 3 cultural groups. Findings will be used to develop culturally appropriate IPV screening and interventions. This study is consistent with the priorities of NINR, and is a form of health promotion and injury prevention (IPV) research using a multidisciplinary approach to improve the general health of underserved minority women (NINR, 2006). This study is a form of health promotion and injury prevention research to improve the general health of underserved minority women. The long term goal of this program of research is to develop culturally appropriate interventions consistent with the National Institute for Nursing Research (NINR's) priorities and the Center for Disease Control and Prevention's (CDC) agenda (CDC, 2002). The agenda pinpoints seven areas, including IPV, where additional research can have the greatest impact on preventing injuries and controlling their debilitating effects. The study is also consistent with the goals of Healthy People 2010, increasing quality of life and eliminating health disparities. Injury and violence is also considered a leading health indicator for the implementation of Healthy People 2010 (U.S. DHHS, 2000). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]